


We All Have Nightmares, It's Okay

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, kinda cheesy but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the verse of Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches! Dallon has a nightmare, Brendon and Josh are worried. Set when the latter two are younger and it was just the two of them in Dallon's home for boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

It was nearly three in the morning, and Dallon was trying his damnedest not to let his eyes close. It was one of those nights again… One of the nights where he knew if he fell asleep he’d wake up screaming. He could calm himself down, but he hated it when the boys worried about him. It was supposed to be the other way around. And anyway, wasn’t he supposed to have gotten rid of the stupid dreams by now? Probably, but it seemed like things weren’t going his way. He couldn’t fall…  
He fell asleep.  
...  
Chains. Fists. Fists in his face. Fists in his stomach. Blood in his stomach. The metallic taste of blood. Blood in his mouth. Blood on his face. Blood everywhere. Fists. Punching. Punching bag. He was a punching bag.  
“SAY IT!”  
Dallon kept his mouth shut. Figuratively, because his jaw wouldn’t close.  
Noise. Shouts. Shouting. Shouting at him. Shouting terrible things. Screams. Were those his screams? Dark spots. Darkness. Darkness everywhere.  
...

“D-Dallon? Dallon, wake up!” 

Dallon sat bolt upright, trying to find his breath. He shook his head, trying to clear it, then looked around. Brendon and Josh were hovering by his bed fear written on their faces.

“Oh gosh, I fell asleep…” Dallon started shakily. “I’m so sorry, boys. I’m fine.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Josh looked anxious and skeptical. Brendon sat on the bed beside Dallon and gave him a hug. Dallon took a deep breath, trying to relax. It was just a dream. He was okay, he had to be okay for the boys.

“Your heart’s going really fast, Dal…”

Dallon nodded, trying to stop his hands from shaking visibly. He was unsuccessful; Josh noticed.

“Your hands are shaking. That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not,” Dallon agreed. He had to fight for his voice to even partially work. Brendon hugged him tighter.

“Take deep breaths,” Josh suggested, sitting beside Brendon. Dallon inhaled and exhaled slowly in attempt to shake off the nightmare.

“I’m fine. Everything’s okay,” he said.

“I’ve never heard you scream like that before,” Brendon mumbled. “We were scared you were…”  
Brendon trailed off, and Josh sniffled.

“No, don’t worry about me. I’m a-okay,” Dallon reassured them.

“It’s okay not to be okay,” Brendon said softly. “You tell us that all the time.”

Dallon sighed. “Alright. I’m not very okay right now, but I will be.”

Josh and Brendon looked satisfied.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Josh offered. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No, I don’t want to burden you with my problems. Thank you for offering, though. It means a lot to me.”

“We’ll always be here, just like you’re always here for us,” Brendon stated.

Dallon felt tears threatening to overflow from his eyes.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you boys.”

“I can’t handle how cheesy this conversation is getting,” Brendon wailed, burying his head in his hands.

“Me neither,” Josh agreed.

“You two should get back to bed,” Dallon said. He stood up, wrapping an arm around each boy’s shoulder, and led them to their rooms. He tucked each of them in and turned off the lights, and then headed down to his office. There was always paperwork to busy himself with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More to come... Xoxo


End file.
